Can You Keep A Secret?
by TheArchivis
Summary: In a parallel universe, a bug in the scanner causes Odd and Yumi to swap bodies, an experience that teaches Yumi a whole new meaning to the phrase "Can you keep a secret?" Based on Code Lyoko S2E15 "A Fine Mess" written by Bruno Regeste. Additional material contributed by Mary Salmonsen, Luce, and Yubiko.


[Author's Note: While swapped, Yumi and Odd's consciousnesses will be referred to as Yumi-Odd and Odd-Yumi respectively. This is something borrowed from the French script for the original episode.]

 **1\. INT. FACTORY - SCANNER ROOM, DAY**

ULRICH leans against one of the scanners, flipping a coin in his hand.

ULRICH (V.O.)  
Heads, it's Odd that comes out first. Tails, it's Yumi.

Ulrich flips the coin again, it comes up tails.

One of the scanners open, YUMI stands in it without moving.

ULRICH (V.O.)  
Hey, I was right.

Yumi still doesn't move, she looks at her hands.

ULRICH  
Hey, Yumi? Is everything okay?

Yumi answers him with ODD'S VOICE.

YUMI  
What do you mean, Yumi?

The other two scanners open up, revealing AELITA and ODD. Yumi points at Odd.

YUMI (CONT'D)  
And what am I doing over there!?

Odd points at Yumi, and responds IN YUMI'S VOICE.

ODD  
Better question, what am I doing over there!?

ULRICH  
Um, Aelita? Did something happen after I got taken out? Because it looks like we've got a fine mess on our hands.

Aelita steps out of her scanner and walks up to Ulrich.

AELITA  
Not that I can think of. After leaving Sector Five all we did was devirtualize each other. Everything was normal.

ULRICH  
Well it's clearly not normal now. I think we should go tell Jeremie about this.

Ulrich and Aelita climb up the ladder, leaving Yumi-Odd and Odd-Yumi alone in the scanner room.

YUMI-ODD  
Odd? A word.

Yumi-Odd pulls Odd-Yumi into a corner away from the ladder.

ODD-YUMI  
Yeah? What's up?

YUMI-ODD  
I just switched bodies with a boy, and I can't help but notice that I still have a… Well, you know.

Yumi-Odd gestures towards her crotch.

YUMI-ODD (CONT'D)  
And that means that you have a-

Odd-Yumi's eyes go wide.

ODD-YUMI  
Oh man. Oh man, oh man. Oh man-

YUMI-ODD  
Hey, calm down. I'm not angry or anything, I'm just… confused. How long have you had a-

ODD-YUMI  
I was kind of born with it, same as you.

Odd-Yumi sits down in the corner. Yumi-Odd kneels down to match.

YUMI-ODD  
This is going to take a while to explain, isn't it?

ODD-YUMI  
Yeah. But I don't think we have time now.

ULRICH (O.S.)  
Hey, guys! Can you come up here? Jeremie's about to brief the team.

Odd-Yumi  
See?  
 _(to Ulrich)  
_ We'll be up in a second!

YUMI-ODD  
You're going to explain this to me.

ODD-YUMI  
I know, and I will. Just not now.

Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd climb up the ladder.

CUT TO:

 **2\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

Ulrich, Aelita, Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd stand around the monitor. JEREMIE sits in the command chair, typing and staring at the monitor.

ON THE MONITOR: Wireframes of Odd and Yumi's avatars appear on either side of a spinning DNA helix. Each avatar slowly morphs into the other, a red exclamation mark appears in front of each of them.

JEREMIE  
Well, the problem is pretty obvious. There's a bug in the materialization program that caused Odd and Yumi to switch bodies.

YUMI-ODD  
Well, duh.

ODD-YUMI  
The answer seems pretty obvious too; if we go back to Lyoko and get devirtualized all over again, that should fix it.

JEREMIE  
I don't think so. What if the program messes up again, but you don't have any bodies at all this time?

ULRICH  
So, what do we do then?

JEREMIE  
The best course of action would be to wait for me to debug the program.

ODD-YUMI  
How long will that take? A couple hours?

JEREMIE  
If I work on it overnight, I MIGHT have it done by tomorrow morning.

ODD-YUMI  
You mean I have to SPEND THE NIGHT in a girl's body?

YUMI-ODD  
Hey, I've got a dynamite body!

Everyone just stares at Yumi-Odd for a second.

YUMI-ODD (CONT'D)  
Well, way better than yours. And this shirt is REALLY tight.

Yumi-Odd reaches around to her back and starts peeling off the shirt.

YUMI-ODD (CONT'D)  
I think I can almost reach it…

Odd-Yumi grabs Yumi-Odd's arms.

ODD-YUMI  
Don't you DARE take that off-

Jeremie claps his hands.

JEREMIE  
Okay. I get that it's an awkward situation. But until I find out what went wrong, you two are just going to have to live like this.

Jeremie turns around and starts typing. Lines of code appear on the monitor.

JEREMIE  
Until then, just leave me alone. The sooner I can get to work, the sooner I can fix this.

Aelita pulls Jeremie's laptop out of his bag and connects it to the Supercomputer.

AELITA  
Here, let me help you. Two minds will make it go twice as fast.

Ulrich, Yumi-Odd and Odd-Yumi walk to the elevator.

 **3\. EXT. PARK, DAY**

Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd climb out of the manhole.

YUMI-ODD  
Alright, what's your evening routine like?

ODD-YUMI  
Try three Bs; bacon, bath, bedtime. You?

YUMI-ODD  
Same here. Except, Japanese style. Can you eat with chopsticks?

ODD-YUMI  
As long as they work like forks?

Yumi-Odd facepalms.

YUMI-ODD  
Just, please don't do anything stupid with my body, alright?

ODD-YUMI  
Believe me, I'm just as uncomfortable about this as you. I won't do a thing.

CUT TO:

 **4\. EXT. KADIC COURTYARD, DAY**

Ulrich and Odd-Yumi sit on a bench in front of the vending machine. Ulrich is flipping the coin in his hands, he flips it again and again.

ULRICH  
So, how are you holding up?

ODD-YUMI  
As well as I can. But, man, it's been hard.

ULRICH  
At least once a week you have a body with four-fingered hands and a tail, and you handle that fine. If anything, I'd think that this would be easier-

ODD-YUMI  
That's different. When I go to Lyoko, I'm CHOOSING to have four-fingered hands and a tail.

Odd-Yumi places one hand on his chest and runs the other through his hair.

ODD-YUMI (CONT'D)  
This, on the other hand, I didn't sign up for. I've spent years trying to NOT have any of this, and now all that work's been taken away.

Tears start to form in Odd-Yumi's eyes.

ODD-YUMI (CONT'D)  
It… it SUCKS. I don't know how else to put it. It just sucks.

Odd-Yumi leans on Ulrich's shoulder and starts to silently weep. Ulrich places a hand on Odd-Yumi's shoulder.

ULRICH  
Hey, this isn't forever. Jeremie's working on fixing the program right now. We're going to get through this.

Ulrich gently pushes Odd-Yumi off of him.

ULRICH (CONT'D)  
But until then, we can't afford to raise any suspicion. You kinda have to play the part for a while.

A FLASH fills the entire frame with white light for a split second. Odd-Yumi turns around and spots TAMIA standing by the vending machine holding a Polaroid camera.

The camera prints out a negative that Tamia shakes to develop the film. She looks at the photo and smiles with glee.

TAMIA  
Yumi Ishiyama: Transformed by Love! This is a super-scoop!

Odd-Yumi gets up from the bench and approaches Tamia, he towers over her.

ODD-YUMI  
You wanna say that again?

TAMIA  
…no?

ODD-YUMI  
That's what I thought. Now drop the photo and run along, you didn't see anything.

Tamia drops the photo on the ground and runs away. Odd-Yumi picks it up and shoves it in his pocket.

CUT TO:

 **5\. INT. ODD AND ULRICH'S DORM, NIGHT**

Yumi-Odd, wearing Odd's gym uniform, searches through Odd's closet, throwing shirt after shirt onto Odd's bed.

Ulrich opens the door and walks into the room carrying a bath towel.

YUMI-ODD  
I don't believe this!

ULRICH  
…don't believe what?

YUMI-ODD  
These shirts. Every shirt in his closet except his gym uniform is just, ridiculously tight. I can't understand why he would choose to live like this.

ULRICH  
It flattens his chest.

YUMI-ODD  
He's like, thirteen. There isn't much to flatten.

ULRICH  
There really isn't. But it's like wearing his hair Lyoko style; it makes him feel good and it doesn't really effect me, so I don't think about it that often.

Realization flashes against Yumi-Odd's face. She points dramatically at Ulrich

YUMI-ODD  
Wait, you knew?

ULRICH (V.O.)  
Well, I knew this was coming…

ULRICH  
I live with him, it'd be kind of weird if I didn't-

YUMI-ODD  
How long have you- WHY didn't you tell me!?

ULRICH  
Odd is really sensitive about it. He told me that the last time he told someone, they didn't take it well. He made me swear to keep it a secret, but I guess that's not really possible now.

YUMI-ODD  
I can respect that, we've been keeping a MUCH bigger secret for a while now. But, still, this is kind of a big deal-

ULRICH  
If it didn't effect the mission at all, and it took LITERALLY walking a mile in his shoes for you to even notice it, then how big a deal is it really?

Ulrich sits down on his bed.

ULRICH (CONT'D)  
Look, I'm not privy to all the details. You'll have to ask Odd about it if you want to get into specifics.

YUMI-ODD  
Believe me, we're going to talk about it as soon as we're back in our right bodies. I just hope he isn't doing anything stupid in front of my parents right now…

CUT TO:

 **6\. INT. ISHIYAMA HOUSE, DINING ROOM, NIGHT**

It's sushi night at the Ishiyama house; Akiko, Takeo, Hiroki and Odd-Yumi sit around the dining room table.

ODD-YUMI'S POV: He stares at the sushi in front of him. He holds his unseparated chopsticks in his hand, with no idea how to use the things.

Akiko looks up from her plate at Odd-Yumi.

AKIKO  
Yumi, dear? You haven't touched your plate. Are you feeling okay?

ODD-YUMI  
Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…

Odd-Yumi takes the unseparated chopsticks, STABS them into an avacodo roll and shoves it into his mouth.

He does the same with a piece of sashimi. He sticks the attached chopsticks into a bowl of rice and starts using it as a spoon to shovel a few bites into his mouth.

Akiko, Takeo and Hiroki just stare at the display in front of them with a mix of confusion and horror.

Odd-Yumi puts down the chopsticks and gets up from the table.

ODD-YUMI  
I'm just not that hungry. Actually, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight. _Mingtan jián!_

Odd-Yumi pushes in his chair and runs out of the dining room.

Takeo looks at Akiko with a raised eyebrow.

TAKEO  
Did our daughter just tell us that she'd see us tomorrow in CHINESE?

HIROKI  
Clearly she's been transformed by love.  
 _(mocking)  
_ Oh, Ulrich, oh you're so dreamy. Ohhh-

AKIKO  
Hiroki!

CUT TO:

 **7\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, NIGHT**

Jeremie sits at the command chair, typing up a storm with sweat on his brow and empty soda cans littering the floor around him.

JEREMIE (V.O.)  
I've been here for eight hours now, this had better work.

Jeremie hits the enter key and crosses his fingers.

ON THE MONITOR: Lines of red code descend down the screen. The code starts to turn green, slowly at first, then all at once. The screen fills with blue and a GREEN PLUS SIGN appears superimposed over the dialogue box.

Jeremie fist pumps with silent glee.

JEREMIE  
It worked! It worked! Aelita, I fixed the bug!

No answer. Jeremie gets up from the command chair and turns around.

JEREMIE  
Aelita?

Jeremie spots a sleeping Aelita passed out on the ground with her cheek resting on the keyboard of his laptop. It is adorable.

Jeremie considers waking her, but instead he sits back down in the command chair and starts typing again.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

 **8\. INT. ISHIYAMA HOUSE - KITCHEN, MORNING**

Akiko pours a carafe full of water into a coffee maker and turns it on. Shortly after, a piece of toast pops out of her toaster and lands on the counter.

 **9\. INT. ISHIYAMA HOUSE - YUMI'S ROOM, SAME**

Odd-Yumi sits on Yumi's bed, staring dead-eyed into the closet and trying to find something that he can wear.

He gets up and pulls a pair of knee socks out of her drawer. He tries tying them together and putting them around his chest, but no luck; they don't stay in place.

Defeated, Odd-Yumi pulls out a sweater and pants and walks over to the sink.

He turns on the faucet to wash his face, puts his hands under the water and they start to FLICKER, stuttering and glitching like a DVD with a scratch in it.

AKIKO (O.S.)  
Yumi, are you up? I could use a hand with breakfast!

Odd-Yumi panics and pulls his hands out from the sink. He stares at them, but just as quickly as it started, THE FLICKERING STOPS.

ODD-YUMI  
I'll be down in a second!

Odd-Yumi claps his hands together, just to make sure that they're still solid.

ODD-YUMI (V.O.)  
That is, if I have a hand to give you…

CUT TO:

 **10\. INT. ODD AND ULRICH'S DORM, MORNING**

Odd's alarm clock flips from 6:59 to 7:00 and starts beeping. Yumi-Odd waves her arm to turn it off, but the beeping keeps going.

Annoyed, she tries again, but the beeping still doesn't stop.

Yumi-Odd turns over to look at the alarm clock and gasps in horror as she sees HER HAND FLICKERING, just like Odd-Yumi's, as it PHASES through the alarm clock without disturbing its shrieking song.

Ulrich gets up and looks at Odd's bed.

ULRICH  
Would you PLEASE shut that thing off, I-

Ulrich puts a hand over his mouth when he sees Yumi-Odd's glitch hand. Before they can say anything else, THE FLICKERING STOPS.

Yumi-Odd unplugs the alarm clock.

ULRICH  
Well, I hope Jeremie found the bug.

CUT TO:

 **11\. INT. KADIC CAFETERIA, DAY**

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi-Odd sit at the team's usual table during breakfast.

YUMI-ODD  
My hand just started disappearing. It was really weird.

JEREMIE  
That does sound like it could be a problem, but-

Jeremie opens his laptop to show the team his lines of code.

JEREMIE  
Good news is, I found the bug. Bad news, we need to get you and Yumi back onto Lyoko to-

ULRICH  
Hey, you've got the easy job. While you've been cooped up the lab alone, I've had to MANAGE the situation on the ground for the better part of a day. I swear, you have NO idea…

JEREMIE

I'm sure it's been no picnic, but I wasn't finished. I was saying that, if Odd's hand was disappearing in the way he said, then there's a good chance that their bodies are unstable. If we don't reverse the change soon, they might disappear.

ULRICH  
How soon is soon in this case?

Jeremie takes a long drink from a glass of water.

JEREMIE  
As long as it doesn't happen again, we should be able to wait until after class to go to the factory-

CUT TO:

 **12\. INT. MS. MEYER'S CLASSROOM, DAY**

Odd-Yumi sits at Yumi's desk next to William. Ms. Meyer walks down the rows of desks handing out papers for a pop quiz. Odd-Yumi picks up his quiz and groans.

ODD-YUMI  
Oh Yumi, why didn't you warn me that there might be a pop quiz?

WILLIAM  
Do you always talk to yourself when you're nervous?

ODD-YUMI  
I dunno. Do you always listen in on-

MS. MEYER (O.S.)  
Ms. Ishiyama if you insist on talking during the pop quiz I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office.

Odd-Yumi stops talking and pulls a pencil out of Yumi's bag.

Ms. Meyer picks up a timer from her desk and winds it up.

MS. MEYER  
You have fifteen minutes, please begin.

Ms. Meyer sets down the timer and sits down.

Odd-Yumi picks up the pencil and stares at the test. He starts to put it to paper when HIS HAND FLICKERS again; the pencil falls through his hand onto the desk.

Odd-Yumi puts the flickering hand behind his back and stands up.

ODD-YUMI  
Ms. Meyer I don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?

Ms. Meyer facepalms.

MS. MEYER  
Yeah, your voice sounds like hell, go to the infirmary. But you are going to make up this test after class gets out today. Understand?

Odd-Yumi doesn't hear her, because he has already left the room.

 **13\. INT. HALLWAY, SAME**

Odd-Yumi pulls Yumi's cellphone out of his pocket with his solid hand and dials.

INTERCUT WITH:

 **14\. INT. KADIC CAFETERIA, DAY**

JEREMIE  
As long as it doesn't happen again, we should be able to wait until after class to go to the factory-

Ulrich's cellphone rings, he pulls it out and answers.

ULRICH  
 _(into phone)  
_ Hello?

ODD-YUMI  
 _(into phone)  
_ Ulrich! It happened again!

ULRICH  
 _(into phone)  
_ What a coincidence, Yumi and I were just talking about that with Jeremie. He says he found a way to fix this mess. Here, I'm going to put him on.

Ulrich hands the phone to Jeremie.

ODD-YUMI  
 _(into phone)  
_ Jeremie? My hand, it started disappearing and I don't know why- It happened last night-

JEREMIE  
 _(into phone)  
_ Ulrich already told me about it.

Odd-Yumi's hand starts flickering again and the phone falls to the ground. He picks it up with the other hand and keeps running.

Jeremie covers Ulrich's cellphone with his hand.

JEREMIE  
I guess we're doing this now.  
 _(into phone)  
_ Odd? Odd, calm down. We can fix this, but you have to get to the factory RIGHT NOW. Okay?

ODD-YUMI  
 _(into phone)  
_ I'm already on my way there.

JEREMIE  
 _(into phone)  
_ Good. We'll see you soon.

Jeremie hangs up the cellphone and hands it back to Ulrich.

END INTERCUT

Jeremie puts his laptop back in his bag and gets up from the table.

JEREMIE  
Come on, let's go.

 **15\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

The elevator opens up with the entire team inside. Jeremie gets in the command chair while the rest of the team stays in the elevator and descend to the scanner room.

Jeremie starts typing and pulls up the character cards.

JEREMIE  
Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi- I mean, Odd- No! Um…

Jeremie throws his hands in the air.

JEREMIE (CONT'D)  
Screw it. Transfer, scanner, virutalization.

Jeremie hits the enter key.

CUT TO:

 **16\. EXT. LYOKO - ICE SECTOR**

Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi-Odd manifest from wireframe and land next to an inactive tower.

Yumi-Odd manifests with ODD'S AVATAR; the body swap has also effected their Lyoko forms.

Yumi-Odd twirls her tail around and holds it in her paws.

YUMI-ODD  
Here comes… Catwoman?

Odd-Yumi manifests from wireframe with YUMI'S AVATAR and lands next to the rest of the party. He staggers and stumbles in Yumi's avatar's platform shoes.

ODD-YUMI  
How on earth do you RUN in these?

YUMI-ODD  
Practice. Practice and determination.

AELITA  
 _(to Odd-Yumi)  
_ If all goes well, you won't have to get used to it. Be right back.

Aelita runs into the tower.

ODD-YUMI  
Why's Aelita headed into the tower? I thought we were just going to take each other out.

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
The Supercomputer's firewall won't let me install the patches on my end, so Aelita is going to install them from the inside. It shouldn't take long.

ULRICH  
Then what am I even here for?

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
Bodyguard duty; you're our only stable fighter at the moment. Because if Odd or Yumi get devirtualized before the patches get installed, they'll be stuck like this forever.

Odd-Yumi pales at the thought of that. Ulrich puts a hand on his shoulder.

ULRICH  
Hey, relax. Xana has no reason to suspect that we're here right now. Aelita is going to install the patch and this whole nightmare is going to be over soon.

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
You'd think that. Wouldn't you?

ULRICH  
I just had to jinx it. What happened now, Jeremie?

Yumi-Odd points out in the distance.

YUMI-ODD  
We've got company at twelve o'clock! Look alive!

Off in the distance, a trio of KRABES manifest from wireframe and start to approach the warriors.

Ulrich draws his sabre.

The other two warriors try to prepare for battle, but it doesn't go right; Yumi-Odd reaches behind her back for a fan and grabs her tail by mistake, Odd-Yumi places a hand on his wrist and it does nothing.

Ulrich looks over his shoulder at the two of them.

ULRICH  
You heard what Jeremie said, stay back! I've got this! Super-Sprint!

Ulrich bolts across the glacial plain to engage the Krabes.

Odd-Yumi runs to hide behind a rock, but Yumi-Odd grabs his arm and stops him.

YUMI-ODD  
We can't just sit this out.

ODD-YUMI  
You heard what Jeremie said. I am THIS close to getting my real body back, and I'm not going to risk losing that.

Yumi-Odd places a hand on her wrist and points it at the battle going on in the distance.

YUMI-ODD  
Laser arrow! Laser arrow! Laser arrow!

Nothing happens. Yumi-Odd facepalms and turns back towards Odd-Yumi.

YUMI-ODD  
Can you at least tell me how your stupid arrows work?

ODD-YUMI  
First off, you can't just say "laser arrow" and expect laser arrows to happen. I'm not a Planeteer. Put your hand on your wrist, and if you think about it long enough, it should just sort of happen-

A laser arrow flies out of Yumi-Odd's wrist and just barely misses Odd-Yumi's head.

ODD-YUMI  
Yeah, like that. Just, try to do it to the monsters and not me.

 **17\. INT. LYOKO - TOWER**

Aelita ascends to the second level and summons a control panel. She starts entering data into the panel and looks up.

AELITA  
I'm about to start uploading the patches. Ready, Jeremie?

 **18\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

Jeremie types, lines of code fill the monitor.

JEREMIE  
Ready when you are. Go for it.

 **19\. INT. LYOKO - TOWER**

Aelita places her palm against the control panel… and gets some red exclamation marks beeping at her.

AELITA  
I was afraid this would happen.

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
Afraid of what? What's happening, Aelita?

AELITA  
The firewall won't let me upload the patches from here. I'm going to have to do it from Sector Five.

Aelita dismisses the control panel and descends to the ground level of the tower.

 **20\. EXT. LYOKO - ICE SECTOR**

Aelita steps out of the tower and just barely avoids getting hit by a FAN flying backwards to return to Odd-Yumi's hand after missing a Krabe.

YUMI-ODD  
It's like throwing a frisbee, it's really not that hard. Here, just give it to me.

Yumi-Odd takes the fan from Odd-Yumi and tosses it at the Krabe, devirtualizing it.

Aelita facepalms.

AELITA  
 _(under her breath)  
_ I leave for two minutes and everything goes to hell…  
 _(out loud)  
_ Guys! Forget the monsters! I can't fix the program from here, we need to get to Sector Five.

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
Head to the edge of the sector so I can send you the Transporter! I'm bringing up your vehicles now.

The Overbike, Overwing and Overboard manifest from wireframe next to the tower.

Ulrich and Aelita hop on the Overbike, Odd-Yumi climbs onto the Overwing and Yumi-Odd tries and fails to balance on the Overboard.

Odd-Yumi steers over to Yumi-Odd and extends his hand.

ODD-YUMI  
Here, climb on.

Yumi-Odd climbs onto the Overwing and grabs Odd-Yumi's waist. The two vehicles speed off towards…

 **21\. EXT. LYOKO - EDGE OF ICE SECTOR**

The vehicles skid to a halt and disappear as they reach the edge of the sector; overlooking the infinite sky above and the Digital Sea below.

AELITA  
We're here! Send us the transporter!

 **22\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

Jeremie starts typing.

JEREMIE  
I'm on it!

ON THE MONITOR: A dialogue box pops up and the word "SCIPIO" appears letter-by-letter.

 **23\. EXT. LYOKO - EDGE OF ICE SECTOR**

The Transporter Orb starts to descend from the sky. Everyone gets in position, but right before it arrives…

Ulrich  
AAAAH!

Ulrich disintegrates into a cloud of polygons, the camera pans to reveal a HIDDEN KANKRELAT pulling sniper duty from a crack in the ice.

 **24\. INT. FACTORY - SCANNER ROOM, DAY**

Ulrich steps out of a scanner and bangs his fist against the wall.

ULRICH  
Taken out by a Kankrelat…

 **25\. EXT. LYOKO - EDGE OF ICE SECTOR**

The Kankrelat charges up its laser to fire again, but before can devirtualize anyone else, the Transporter Orb scoops up the rest of the team and rockets back towards…

 **26\. INT. LYOKO - SECTOR FIVE, ARENA**

The Transporter Orb deposits Aelita, Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd and blinks out of existence.

 **27\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

Jeremie starts typing, the Holomap of Lyoko is replaced with a view of Sector Five.

JEREMIE  
Holopshere system connected.

Ulrich steps out of the elevator and stands next to Jeremie, watching the monitor over his shoulder.

ULRICH  
Did they make it?

JEREMIE  
Yes. They're in Sector Five, they just have to disable the countdown.

 **28\. INT. LYOKO - SECTOR FIVE, ARENA**

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
The countdown has started. Remember, you have three minutes to find the Key, and be careful.

A passageway opens up in the wall, Aelita, Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd run through it into…

 **29\. INT. LYOKO - SECTOR FIVE, LABYRINTH**

The party comes to a stop at the edge of a MASSIVE chasm. Odd-Yumi looks down, he can't see the bottom.

ODD-YUMI  
Well, Xana's a pretty lousy architect. He forgot to put the stairs in.

Aelita spots the Key on the wall at the other end of the chamber and points it out.

AELITA  
Well, there's the Key. But how are we supposed to get to it?

Odd-Yumi looks at Yumi-Odd.

ODD-YUMI  
I think I've got an idea of how.  
 _(under his breath)  
_ Telekinesistelekinesistelekinesis…

Odd-Yumi places a hand on his temple. He begins to GLOW a soft white and Yumi-Odd starts to LEVITATE off of the ground.

YUMI-ODD  
You know, you don't really need to say it to make it work. I'm not a Planeteer-

ULRICH (O.S.)  
Maybe if he's never done it before, it helps. If it's not hurting the mission, why complain about it?

Yumi-Odd rolls her eyes and looks at Aelita.

YUMI-ODD  
Move me back towards the wall. If I push off and get some momentum, it'll make this way easier on him.

Aelita pushes Yumi-Odd towards the entrance. She pushes off of the wall towards the Key and swims through the air…

But back at the entrance, a CREEPER crawls up from under the platform and starts charging its laser to fire at Odd-Yumi.

YUMI-ODD  
Look out! Behind you!

Yumi-Odd turns around and fires a laser arrow at the Creeper, taking it out.

 **30\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

Jeremie looks at the timer on the monitor; there are THIRTY SECONDS LEFT

JEREMIE  
You're almost out of time! How are you doing getting the Key?

 **31\. INT. LYOKO - SECTOR FIVE, LABYRINTH**

Yumi-Odd drifts towards the key, slowly.

YUMI-ODD  
We'll be there soon. I can almost… reach it. Oh no.

Yumi-Odd stretches out her arm towards the Key, but she's slowing down. She comes to a halt just inches away from her goal.

YUMI-ODD  
Turning around to kill that Creeper took up too much momentum. I'm stuck!

ULRICH (O.S.)  
Why don't you just shoot the Key? Would that work?

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
What kind of ridiculous idea is that?

Yumi-Odd fires a laser arrow at the Key, the impact presses it in and stops the countdown. A hallway leading out of the Labyrinth opens up in front of her.

YUMI-ODD  
One that just worked.

A bridge of columns rises up from the floor and links the entrance to the new hallway.

Odd-Yumi drops Yumi-Odd onto the ground and nearly falls over. Aelita catches him.

ODD-YUMI  
Wow, that takes a lot out of you.

AELITA  
It looked like it. Do you need to take a breather?

Odd-Yumi gets up.

ODD-YUMI  
I'll take a breather once we've finished this. Let's go.

Aelita, Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd run across the bridge into the hallway.

CUT TO COMMERCIAL

 **32\. EXT. LYOKO - SECTOR FIVE, THE CELESTIAL DOME**

Aelita, Odd-Yumi and Yumi-Odd exit the hallway. Aelita summons the control panel and starts inputting data.

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
Get the patches in, and don't stick around too long or things are going to get messy.

YUMI-ODD  
It might be a bit too late for that, Look!

Yumi-Odd points at the threshold of the Dome, where a trio of MANTAS have emerged and started to approach their position. She puts a hand on her wrist and starts firing volley after volley in the direction of the Mantas, nothing makes contact.

Odd-Yumi draws a fan and throws it in their direction, it takes out one of the Mantas…

But it also flies back way faster than he thought it would and HITS him in the chest.

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
Odd that just cost you fifty life points. Maybe don't do that again.

Aelita keeps inputting data on the control panel.

AELITA  
Almost there… Got it! If I did this right, the program should be fixed!

Odd-Yumi gets devirtualized by a Manta. Yumi-Odd summons a shield to protect Aelita from more incoming laser fire.

YUMI-ODD  
It had better be fixed. Go hide, I'll hold them off!

Aelita dismisses the control panel and runs back into the hallway.

Yumi-Odd dispels her shield, fires one last volley into the Mantas, and gets taken out by a laser to the chest.

 **33\. INT. FACTORY - SUPERCOMPUTER CONTROL ROOM, DAY**

Jeremie and Ulrich watch as Odd and Yumi's character cards flash red and disappear on the monitor.

JEREMIE  
Well, I sure hope that worked.

ULRICH  
I'm heading to the scanner room.

 **34\. INT. FACTORY - SCANNER ROOM, SAME**

Two of the scanners open up, Odd and Yumi's bodies collapse onto the floor, limp.

Ulrich steps out of the elevator and rushes to Odd's body. He gets down on his knees and starts shaking it.

ULRICH  
Odd! ODD! Are you there? Is it you?

Odd opens his eyes, and replies in HIS OWN VOICE.

ODD  
Of course it's me. Don't you recognize your friends?

Yumi gets up and walks over to Odd. She exclaims in HER OWN VOICE.

YUMI  
It worked? It worked!

Ulrich looks up through the ladder hatch.

ULRICH  
You did it, Jeremie! We've got a full recovery!

JEREMIE (O.S.)  
That's fantastic!

Yumi pulls Ulrich aside.

YUMI  
Can you ask Jeremie to hold off on bringing Aelita back in? Odd and I need to talk. Alone.

They give each other a knowing look. Ulrich nods.

ULRICH  
I understand. I'll leave you two be.

Ulrich climbs up the ladder, leaving Odd and Yumi alone, again.

Yumi pulls Odd into that same corner away from the ladder.

ODD  
So… what do you know?

YUMI  
That you have a girl's body, but you've dressed like a boy for so long that everyone thinks you are one. And WHY you do it is apparently so serious that you made Ulrich swear to keep it a secret.

Odd blushes and places a hand behind his head.

ODD  
Well, you're not entirely wrong. BUT, if I look like a boy, and I act like one, and everyone treats me like one, then I might as well be one. If it quacks and it waddles it's a duck, and all that… If, if you had swapped bodies with Ulrich instead of me, you'd still be a girl and he'd still be a boy. What body you're in doesn't change that, and it shouldn't force me to act like a girl if I don't want to.

Odd looks past Yumi at the ladder with anxious apprehension.

ODD  
Are you going to tell them?

YUMI  
Part of me thinks that they should know. That this is a big thing to be keeping from the group and that it might effect the mission.

Odd's eyes go wide, he nearly says something but Yumi puts a finger over his lip.

YUMI (CONT'D)  
But, as far as I can tell, it really hasn't, and I've done my part in hiding something WAY bigger for a while now.

Yumi clasps Odd's hand in hers.

YUMI  
I don't think that they'd FREAK if they found out, but if you really don't want them to know, then I won't tell them. I can keep a secret-

Odd pulls Yumi into a bear hug. At first she struggles, but she decides to roll with it.

THE END


End file.
